Command: Protect
by QTPie430
Summary: Miku has been hunted since she was little for powers held in her left hand. Kaito has followed her, helping her survive in her troubles. How long will they survive in a battlefield of robots?
1. Chapter 1

***** For my loyal fans, here is another Vocaloid Fanfic. This one won't be updated as often, maybe once or twice a week, but I got the idea and just had to put it down. So, Codename: Protect will now commence. I hope you like this one, even though It's quite a bit different than Our True Selves. **

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID *****

A bright blue watch on my left hand that only had an hour hand told me it was about 3:45 AM. I was sitting on my back porch, stargazing, when I heard three clicks and a deep male voice speaking to me. "There's one coming. I can't figure out which one yet, though, so hang tight and I'll be back in a second."

I rose from my chair, dragging my pointer finger on my left hand from my pinky to my wrist on my right hand. My right hand morphed into a long sword, still covered in flesh. On the inside was hard, pointed bone. I peeled the skin away to a pearly white surface, with an edge sharp enough to hack through a tree with one swing.

The voice spoke over through the watch again. "Okay. From what I can tell, it's a B-minor 452, model C. Unless it's broken the systems again, you should be able to take it down without extensive injuries."

My voice was clear, and almost robotic. "Permission to engage using basic tools?"

"Permission granted. Charging preparations are now commencing. Engage."

That was all I needed. I tapped my left and right thighs with my left pointer finger, then shot off into the woods behind my house. I came upon a giant wolf, whose back reached the top of the trees. I stopped abruptly, realizing that wasn't the model I was informed of. "Kaito! Check the sensors again now that I'm closer. That's not a 452-C."

"On it. Give me a minute." I heard tapping on a keyboard and a few voice commands. "You still there, Miku? It's a new model; A-general, model A. The newest generation. Avoid getting near it's head, if at all possible."

"Got it. Moving in." I shot off, moving in a straight line towards the target's stomach, my sword out in front of me. Just before I hit the target, I was hit by a projectile from my right. I looked to see a boomerang pushing me away. I sliced it in half, then dropped on the ground. Kaito's voice rung out loudly.

"Wait Miku! Fall back! There's more there than I detected before. They've got 452 minors and majors, being cloaked. I can't see how many there are, either."

"Got it. Falling back." I pushed backward and into a tree, then turned around and jumped back to my house. I landed on the back porch, then slid open the door. "Kaito, are they following me?"

"I don't know. They cloaked the model A, and I can't see anything. Come back to base, just to be safe." I nodded to myself, punching in a code on a door. The door changed shape and composite before opening again to a small elevator. I steped in, the door shutting behind me, and strapped my feet to the floor.

The elevator shot downwards. If it hadn't been for the straps on the floor, I'd have been plasted on the roof like a bug on a winshield. I remembered that this thing went from one to 150 in under a second. The base was just a few miles underground, so it only took me about ten seconds to get there, give or take a few. I stepped out of the elevator into the freezing lab, where I was greeted by a smiling Kaito.

I wasn't amused though, simply wanted the knowledge of the mission. "What was that thing, why were they protecting it, and why are they so close?" I grabbed a nearby cup of coffee, and took a few sips before sitting at a round table.

Kaito shut off the lights, and sat next to me. "Computer, play the most recent files, up to seven minutes ago."

"Playing recent files. Most recent playing now." Kaito had created the computer himself a few years back, after finding out I was being hunted. We'd been friends since we were little, but never any more than that. He looks and dresses the same as always- a long white coat with blue bordering, a blue scarf, black pants, black shoes; blue hair, a plastic blue rose sticking over his right ear; the same watch as me.

On the screen, it shows a 3D model of a large, gray wolf. The only way I could tell it wasn't normal was when it was run through it's list of programs, Computer announcing them as it shows them.

Honoo Kisoku: The wolf shoots rounds of flaming bullets out of it's mouth. The bullets would break open on contact, causing a rather large explosion for how small the bullets were.

Sumakku: The wolf swipes at it's target. This seems out of place, compared to the other attacks. There seems like there should be something more to it.

Inbijiburu: The wolf and all surrounding mechanical allies become invisible.

The computer tells me it's weaknesses are it's stomach and neck, while you should avoid it's head.

It also mentiones that it was being followed my a new unit; A-general; Model B. It's entire job consisted of keeping the wolf from going insane, and keeping enemies from the weak spots on it's body. That was where the boomerang came from.

Suddenly, the screen turned away from the wolf and became alot brighter. I had to close my eyes, and when I looked back, I almost spilt my coffee in my surprise. On the screen was a pair of bright white wings. They were feathery, and a little more than the size of me.

"Kaito, did you make a new program for me?" I looked at my blue-haired friend. He was smiling pretty broadly.

"This wasn't quite as difficult to _program_ as your arm, but the problem will be to learn to _control_ what they do." He looked over at me, and a hand stretched out with a cord in it. "You want to test it?"

I nodded, taking a seat in the chair and taking the cord in my left hand. He stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders. Every time I go to upload, I end up collapsing. Neither me nor Kaito know why, we just know that it does.

Kaito yelled from behind me, "Computer! Upload files."

"Uploading files. Three... Two... One." A power surged through me, and I lost control of my body, everything blacking out.

When I woke up, I noticed that I wasn't in the chair like before. We were hiding in a dark spare storage closet. I was on Kaito's back, and he was panting pretty heavily.

I whispered into his ear, "I'm back. What's going on?"

He lowered me to the ground while explaining. "The computer detected a prescence upstairs. I doubt they'd find a way in, but we can never be too safe. I had to shut her off in the middle of uploading, so try not to strain yourself."

I got off his back and realized what he meant. My left hand was dead, meaning that it's powers that I was using before were now offline and unusable until I was relinked to the main system.

I flexed my left hand a few times. It still had motion; the only thing that had been shut off was my power source. I sighed, and nodded. "Hey, Kaito? Who's upstairs? Is it one of the command modules?"

He nodded. "It was the command that was with the Model A. As far as I can tell, we're safe. But the waves from the computer probably would've sent off some kind of alarms in their systems."

I leaned against the wall nearby, when slid down to sit. I heard Kaito sit down across the small room, but I couldn't see him. The room had no light at all. Emergency procedures sucked without my night-vision. **(Okay, I have no internet right now, so I'm going to change the term here to something more fancy when I get it back xD)**

Across the room, I heard Kaito sigh. "They're burning down the house. They'll probably move on afterwards, but I'll do another scan in thirty just to be sure."

I nodded. The house upstairs was abandoned when we found it. We fixed it up, then put up Computer in a random room. That was three years ago- we were thirteen. I'd been hunted since the day I was born, but it was never a problem until they killed mine and Kaito's parents.

We sat in silence for thirty minutes. The entire time, I was trying to manually restart my power supply, with no luck. Finally, Kaito gave the all-clear, and we got out of the closet. He was instantly at a keyboard, typing in a few commands. The big screen came on, flahing white with black letters written across it: "WELCOME BACK. REQUIRED PROSCESSORS STARTING UP." After a few seconds, the message changed: "ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE AND READY."

Kaito, now leaning against the table, yelled up at it, "Computer, restart the uploading proscess. Check all normals, too."

I sat back in the chair. Kaito came around, handing me the cord and smiling. I took it in my left hand, then leaned back, trying to balance myself.

From behind me, Kaito placed his hands on my shoulders. "Computer! Restart and check!"

A robotic voice spoke. "Restarting the upload and checking all systems. Three... Two... One..." Exactly like before, I lost all movement in my body, and fell, blacking out.

***** Ah-hem. So, is it good? I hope you liked it. Excuse my poor grammer occasionally, I don't have google right now to check things, so they may be off .; As always, REVIEW!*****


	2. Chapter 2

***** Chapter two. Let's see if I can get up a few more readers, and maybe some reviewers *cheer!***

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID*****

Waking up was extremely difficult. My back hurt- a minimal idea of how much pain might be if you had a figernail ripped off, except there were many going down your spine, and all of them were ripped off. I wanted just to lay there the rest of the day, but I knew Computer knew I was awake.

I slowly sat up to try and keep alot of the pain away. '_It's just a message that your brain tells you to let it know that it's healing. It means nothing.' _It stopped hurting afterwards.

I have this interesting little system in my body, thanks to it's technology compatibility, that allows me to shut off the nerves in certain parts of my body, so I can focus on the muscles and fighting. It comes in handy when fighting off armies of men who want to kidnap you.

I open my eyes slowly. I was in the main sleeping area of our base, where I always woke up after an installment. Kaito was on his bed across the room, tapping on his portable laptop. He looked up just as I waved. "Ah, good morning Miku. Sleep well?"

I nodded slowly. "Did you make breckfast? I'm starving." I yawned, burrowing my face in my blankets. My teal hair had been taken out of its original twin tails, so it laid in a tangled heap on my pillow and matress.

He shut the lid on his laptop, then put it off to the side and stood. "I'll go get it right away. You've had a rough time these past two days."

I nodded in reply. I'd slept an entire day. That was pretty normal; I'd slept for longer, though. Kaito was actually considering taking me to a hospital when I was out for six days. I'd actually like to see that happen.

A) Kaito hasn't left our little 'Bat Cave' since he programmed the computer to my specific needs.

B) The last time I was at a hospital was when I was born, and a real doctor when I was four.

C) Kaito can't carry me. He's tried; it doesn't work.

The air started to get a wonderful aroma of Kaito's not-so-famous french toast. It should be famous, though. It's that good.

After eating, we got straight to training. It would take a few weeks to get the wings to work how I wanted them to, so we'd need to start working ASAP.

Summoning the wings to reform my bones wasn't the hard part. My shoulderblades grew and deformed on my back, so that it formed a kind of shell over the main part of my back. The wings grew out right below my shoulderblades, forming a claw like shape.

Kaito mimicked the shape with his hands, so that his thumbs touched and each of his fingers were evenly spread. "Hm... We have quite a bit of work to do." He spun me around and started messing with the things on my back.

Looking at them in the mirror, they weren't even wings. Just bone sprouts. Like eight bony arms coming out of my back. Creepy.

He used a Calcium cream that he specially ordered to use on me to firm up the base of the wings. After twenty minutes or so, he succeeded, so that they could be seen from the front. The tips were really sharp, like arrow heads.

"What did you screw up? Where're the feathers and glitter you showed me on the screen." Sarcasm dripped from the words.

He ignored it. "I wasn't able to get all that programming in. We'd need about three-hundred-thousand codes, maybe more. Depends on if Computer will force me to design each and every feather. Eventually, you'll get a coat of leather over the shell and in between the wings, but I wouldn't try it for quite a while. If you try to fly too early, it won't be able to support your weight, and will break. Past that, they can't be repaired."

I nodded. He likes to rant about how great his designs are, and how much they'll help me in combat. So far, I have about six things I can use: Hand Blade, Nerve Control, Leap, Shield, Time Displace, and Self-Cannon. The wings would be number seven. Half of them don't work right yet.

I worked on the house all day. Cleaning up charred remains, chopping down trees from the nearby wood, and ordering concrete. It was hot outside too. REALLY hot. I felt like I was going to melt.

Kaito's forcing me to leave my wings out full-time, so that the leather will grow quickly. It's not going to be very cosmetic, but it serves a purpose. They actually come in handy, like having an extra set of hands. By the end of the day, the burnt-up house had been moved to a safe place deep in the woods.

I used the emergency override code on the ground over the elevator, which was basically me pressing my hand on the ground. The elevator opened from the top, and I jumped in, landing gracefully, but not so silently, on the aluminum floor. The top hatch shut, and the elevator sped down.

The big screen of Computer now showed an avatar of sorts. She had long purple-blue hair, pulled back into two pontytails on the back of her head. She was also really small, but I could easily make out her features against a black background.

"Kaito, who's this?"

The little girl on the screen waved a miniscule hand as I took a few steps closer. "I'm Aoki. Kaito created me, so that he can easily imagine what's going through your body as you're updated." She smiled.

I raised a questionative eyebrow at Kaito. "Explain the point of her to me, please."

"She's the fairy that will allow your updates to go quicker, hopefully. She's going to be working with Computer to install the programs I create into you. After the next update, she'll be able to speak with you through thoughts."

I raised my other eyebrow. "Telepathy, eh? If she's in me, will she be able to speak with you at the same time?"

He nodded and tapped his watch. "She's imbedded in their voice programs, too. Like a three-way phone call."

I nodded, then took a seat in my normal chair. "So, Aoki. Where did your voice bank and appearance come from?"

"Kaito created them for me, using fragments of his own voice and appearance. He wanted me to look like you, but be able to tell a difference." She offered a sweet smile.

"And you're stuck on that computer until I update? Do you get bored?"

She shook her head. "I was programmed with two emotions: Happy, and Serious. It's to keep my work levels as high as possible."

I leaned forward, putting my elbow on my knee and my chin in the crook of my hand between my thumb and fingers. "How many words can you type in a minute?"

Her attitude switched. "How high can you count?"

"Touche. How many bytes do you take up?"

"3 M-B."

"How tall are you?"

"15 centimeters"

"Do you tickle when running through my body?"

"Probably, yes."

"Am I ticilish?"

"Am I supposed to know?"

I leaned back in my chair, but kept my hand on my chin. I turned my head to Kaito. "Nice programming."

He nods. "She's amazing."

I turned my head back to her. "Can you program faster than Kaito?"

"It's all fun and games until the apprentice beats the master."

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yup."

I grinned, then laid my hand in my lap. "Welcome to the family, Aoki. I hope your ready to kill an army."

She nods, bravely holding up a fist. "I was born ready."

"Good, because the sensors say they're on their way. Kaito, permission to engage on sight?"

"Permission granted. If you see the wolf, return to base as quickly as possible, though. You're of no use dead."

I nodded, heading for the elevator. This would be fun. The sensors weren't picking up on the wolf, but the creator of the robots, Miki. I popped my knuckes on my left hand on the way up the elevator, then put away my wings by tapping my shoulders.

I dragged my finger from my pinky to my wrist, the bones in my hand creating a blade. The hatch on the top of the elevator opened, and I jumped out, ready to fight. if I could take care of Miki this time, we wouldn't have any more problems. I hoped.

***** So, you're being shoved into the middle of their lives, without warning. I wish you luck.**

**Review, and the next chapter will be up soon, with alot of fighting.*****


End file.
